Through the Rain
by duchess-missy
Summary: Through the Rain is a songfic about the love between Mulder & Scully and how you must wait for true love to come your way. The song is Waiting by Taxi Doll


_**Waiting**_

Just a one-shot thing which is whole lotta of fluffyness!! haha i do hope you like it though please review:)

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the horribly bad story line haha. The song is Waiting by **Taxi Doll**, I was listening to it and it just remined me of Mulder and Scully (from Scullys p.o.v) I just read a awesome song fic and it inspired me to write one plus i'm just so bored!_

_Spoilers: Millennium_

* * *

_Remember when I looked at you with a frown  
and then you showed me your crown and made me smile  
I insane for all the courage and tears and how  
forgotton how fierce it felt to fly _

Mulder looked up at his partner as she frowned at the illuminated computer screen. Her elegant long fingers tapping away at the keyboard as she typed their case report which they had to hand into Assistant Director Skinner before the day finished - which was in about an hour. It had been about a gypsie who believed she had been able to predict her clients future - well their death. Strangely enough they all had come true. It hadn't taken Mulder and Scully long to figure out that she was actually killing them for her business. It was their first case in the new Millennium, their first case after they had shared a kiss - _their first kiss._ Mulder hadn't known what force of nature had made him lean across and kiss his partner. But occasionally he did enjoy reminising about the soft flesh of her red lips when she had kissed him back and the alluring smell that still lingeres in his mind from that one moment. But he was quite sure Scully wasn't fond of being Mrs Spooky and hadn't asked at all about what the kiss had meant to their friendship. It didn't really matter now for on the Gypsie case he had met a lovely woman, who had been the bestfriend of one on the deceased. Her name was Amber Alexander and had created floods of tears whenever he had interviwed her. Mulder taking pity on the girl had invited her to dinner to cheer her up and things had unexspectantly gone from a small friendship to a _relationship_. Mulder was taken out of his little day dream when he heard the beep of the printer.

'Oh you back now are ya?' he heard Scully voice tease. She was standing with one hand on her hip the other holding the freshly printed case file. Mulder looked up at her and responded with a goofy smile.

'I was just thinking Scully,' Mulder said coyly as he jumped of his chair with alarming speed. Scully gave him that raised eyebrow look that asked - what about? 'Oh you know just...stuff.'

She looked at him and her eyes hardened as she answered in a more serious voice, 'Amber?' Mulder noticed the ice in her voice and just looked at her. Scully pressed the off button on the computer and started to hurriedly pack her things.

'Scully I _was _thinking of my lovely queen,' he replied happily while winking at her, Scully looked back at him unamused, 'you!'

Yes! Mulder thought as he saw her cheeks flush and her smile appear as she laughed at him. They both grabbed their coats and took off down the corridor to the elevators to give Skinner the report.

* * *

_and now the road that gently bends at our feet  
has given love to the street  
we are making it right _

Mulder had offered Scully a ride to work and back as her car was being fixed after being gunned down during a field op. As she pulled her seatbelt across her chest and buckled up Mulder inserted the keys and brought the car shuddering to life. As they left the carpark of the J. Edgar Hoover Building, Mulder realised it had began to rain gently, covering the streets in a blury haze. He loved the rain, it was the sort of thing that held meaning in a simple and powerful way, a feeling of beginning. As if the rain could wash all his problems away and he could just sit and watch as they swirled down the drains, then wait for the bright new day to begin. Lot's of thing happened when it rained, flowers bloomed, streets where whiped clean and the air was fresh and alive. He felt content as he drove Scully down the steet to her appartment.

Mulder parked as close as he could to the warm and inviting entrance of her building. She gave a quick, 'Thanks Mulder!' and hurried up the wet stone steps to the door and scurried inside.

* * *

_you know I've been waiting way too long  
so long  
I've been waiting alone  
for this I've been waiting much too long  
so long  
and now the waiting is up  
_

As Scully stepped out of her hot shower her cell began to ring. Grabbing a towel from the rack she rapped it around her petite body and picked up the receiver, 'Scully?'

'Scully, it's me,' she heard a breathless Mulder say, ' I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie since it is the weekend?'

Scully rolled her eyes and answered with, 'Mulder! I just had a shower and it is pouring outside or didn't you notice?' She did hope though that he would come up with some ingenious idea so they could still do something together. Her stomach did little flips every time he asked her to just grab some disgusting cheap food from the cafeteria at work but this was a movie at his place, just him and her - _alone_. Scully felt her heart sink and stomach twist unpleasantly as she remembered that he had a new girlfriend. God when she had discovered about the two she had felt shocked and wasn't able to comprehend what she had discovered then she had turned depressed and lastly angry. Angry because just a few weeks ago he had kissed her and then decided to throw her away. She felt like his case reports - he would start writting one then think it wasn't good enough, aim and throw it into the waste basket. Scully saw herself as that bit of crumpled paper cirlcling the rim of the bin before she plumeted into the darkness that it held.

'True but, 'she heard him say snapping her back to reality, 'I will come pick you up at your carpark area, just wait in there near the entrance and I will come get ya!' Scully smiled bitterly and said sure. Quickly changing into a pair of faded jeans and a blue sweater she walked in a subdued manner down to the car park entrance. After 15 minutes she was once again buckling up in his car and now heading off to his place in the rain.

* * *

_remember when I took your hand full of hope  
you showed how to provoke more in this world  
I can't explain you answered more than a prayer  
you put a smile in my ear  
a simple thought to attain _  
_now we go off into running the start  
and you have given me heart  
we are doing it right _

As Scully got into a comfortable position on Mulders' couch she had noted that he seemed a little out of sorts which was werid as he was fine when they had left work. Being bold she asked him what was wrong, 'Mulder? Hey you okay, you seem kind of out of it, everything alright?' He placed the DVD in and turned around and face her.

'Yeah i'm fine,' he replied and turned back to the T.V. Scully knew he was lying the moment he opened his mouth and just continued to look at the back of his head.

Mulder could feel her eyes pressing into him and sighed defeatedly. 'I had a fight with Amber okay? I just wanted to be with you, try and get it off my mind.' Mulder watched as Scully looked at him with a sympathetic look. But he didn't know that inside she doing a little dance, sure she felt guilty but that meant that Amber wasn't so much of a threat as she was 5 seconds ago.

'Sorry Mulder I didn't mean to, I just wanted to make sure your okay, you know that.' He gave her a killer smile and jumpe next to her and pressed play. As the movie, The Terminator, rolled on Scully felt herself growing closer to Mulder and was suddenly lying over his stomach. She was hardly paying attention as she was lost in thought about how much emotionally they had become closer. Mulder had answered her prays, he was a little different but she liked that in him. He was good looking, a caring and trustworthy friend and always found little ways to make her smile. She loved him for it and hated him for it. Heaps of other woman had walked in and out of his life, they were nothing like Scully. They where tall and beautiful, usually brunettes or blones - never a redhead. She just looked like the bestfriend, partner or even the girl next door. Amber was beautiful, a bit taller than Scully with green eyes and wavy black hair that fell over her back like some mystic waterfall. She sighed against his chest, feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart. Then it was gone. He had gotten up to answer his phone that had started ringing, she heard him answer and watched him talk not really listening just watching his body language. Scully realised he was looking at her weirdly then he pressed end on his phone and came back over to her.

'Hey, you want to go out to dinner?'

_

* * *

you know I've been waiting way too long  
so long  
I've been waiting alone  
for this I've been waiting much too long  
so long  
now the waiting is up  
_

Sitting in a lovely italian restaurant Scully felt like a girl who had finally gotten her favourite doll. But of course this was better than a doll! Sure she underdressed but who cares?! She was out to dinner with Mulder, she had never felt so happy in her life. She did wonder why he had asked her.

'Hey Mulder what is the occasion?' she asked trying to sound casual, 'Who was that on the phone?' She wished she had never asked, wished she had never said yes, wished she was dead. Amber Alexander had just walked in and was heading over to them in a glistening blue halter dress. She looked at Scully and smiled sweetly, than at Mulder.

'Hi Agent Scully, Fox,' Amber said quietly and sat down at the circular table.

_

* * *

so you are bringing back something that I have lacked  
what I've been missing all along  
and baby you know you've got and I will  
give you what I have been holding for so long  
so long  
_

'Call me Dana, 'Scully heard herself say, 'Mulder I've got to go. I will let you two be, got to do that report for Skinner.' Scully stood up and nearly tripped in her rush to get away before they noticed her tears. Mulder opened his mouth to say that they had done the report and what the hell she was talking about, but he finally understood. He watched as he saw his partner try to escape, she walked out and Mulder could see she was crying - Scully hardly ever cried.

'Umm is she okay?' he heard Amber ask him but her tone told him she couldn't give a damn. He just glared at her and got up and headed out to the street.

'Sorry Amber I have to go, sorry,' he quickly paid then run out with Amber screaming at him for walking away. He walked down the street untill he caught a glimpse of red hair about to go into a taxi. Atleast it had stopped raining he thought miserably. Why was he so thick when it came to woman? He really should pay more attention, it was so obvious now. He had cut Scully in the cruelest way possible. Presuming she had wanted to help him he had asked Amber down to the restaurant so they could talk things over, he felt he still needed her. She had been pissed off at him for spending so much time with 'Agent Scully' and thought he had been cheating on her. Of course he hadn't been but he wished now he had been. Finally his dim witted brain had discovered that it hadn't been a force of nature that had made him kiss her - it was the fact that he loved him partner. It was just so natural he hadn't realised it.

'SCULLY!' he yelled at her. She turned around and looked at him angrily.

'What?' Isn't Amber missing you? Fuck Mulder why can't you just have told me? Than I wouldn't have needed to make up an excuse to go! You really are a **jerk** sometimes.' She was yelling at him while angry hot tears ran down her red cheeks. Her eyes where a bright blue and crackled like lightning at him. Mulder stared at her ashamed. She kept talking and yelling at him. Scully was giving him a headache.

'Jesus lady are we going or not?' asked the old cab driver as he stared amazed at the small redhead. Scully turned and glared at him.

'You can go,' said Mulder, 'I have got her' The cabby looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'You sure? Seems like she wants to chop part of your anatomy off,' he said and reved the cab, 'You young people shouldn't get married so young.' And he drove off into the dar streets leaving depressive Mulder and a pissed Scully behind. Scully muttered somethig about 'married, me and him?' and started to walk away.

Mulder grabbed her by the shoudlers and turned her around, 'Scully please stop, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just didn't realise you felt that way. I know I have been a complete dick but please hear me out?' he watched as she argued with herself and decided to hear what he had to say however pathetic it was.

'When I kissed you I didn't know why I did it but I realise it was because I love you Dana,' he watched as she rolled her eyes, 'Seriously I mean it! But I thought you didn't feel that way about me so I left it and I just met Amber and it happened - a emotional spontaneous combustion I guess'

Scully looked at him with a bored stare, 'Why the hell would you think that? I didn't bring it up because you went off with Amber, it had been a week and I thought you _kissed me _because I was just there and it was the new Millennium! I am not a mind reader Mulder! How am I supposed to know?'

Mulder didn't know how he would get her to believe him. So he brought her chin up and kissed her. He thought she was going to give in but she pulled away, 'Mulder what the-'

Scully couldn't help herself before she finished her sentence she lent back into his arms and kissed him back - yeah she was hopeless. She clinged to him and they stood on the streets of Washinton kissin each other like long lost lovers. Than it rained. Still they stood in the rain as it washed the streets clean, wiped away the tears and hurt, made flowers spring to life and brought with it the start of a new beggining. Everyone loves the rain.

_

* * *

and now we go off into running the start  
and you have given me heart  
cause we are doing it right  
_

_you know I've been waiting way too long  
so long  
way too long  
for this I've been waiting much too long  
too long  
now the waiting is up

* * *

**The End**_


End file.
